Unerwartete und Subes
by CrazyPerson145
Summary: GerIta fluffy oneshot! Essentially, Germany agrees to watch a movie with our clumsy Italian. What shall happen? T for no good reason, probably really bad, super fluffy. Just read it, okay?


**Unerwartete und Süβes**

Hi. I know that this is in fact neither of the two stories I'm supposed to be working on, but when inspiration for fluff hits you, you write it. I'm to lazy to be creative with the disclaimer this time, so I'm just gonna state right here that I obviously don't own hetalia because if I did there would be kissing, fluff, and yaoi. Please note that this is the first romantic thing I have ever tried to write in the history of ever, so be nice. Here we go!

GENERAL POV PLAYAHS!

For some reason, though for the life of him he couldn't name why, Germany found the Italian's reaction to this amusing. At the moment, Germany was standing near the back of the room, watching a frustrated Italy try, and fail miserably, to retrieve the dvd off of the high rack.

The movie he was trying to grab was some old 80's comedy that America was particularly fond of. Probably because of all the rude humor. Now, why exactly was Italy trying to grab a movie? Well, that's a bit of a long story.

Let's just say it involved Romano, vulgar insults, some tears on Italy's part, some yelling on Germany's, more swearing on Romano's, the throwing of any objects within the angry Italian's reach, Germany losing it and trying to chase Romano off with a stick, Italy crying some more, Romano flipping the bird before finally leaving, Germany awkwardly trying to comfort an upset Italy, and freezing up when Italy hugged hard enough to knock the air clean out of the German's lungs. Why did he never use this kind of strength in training?

Anyways, in the end Germany had somehow agreed to watch a movie with Italy, if only to put him at peace. He always had a hard time believing that Romano and Italy were related at all with how different they were.

Germany was snapped out of his thoughts by a sound of triumph from Italy, who had built a makeshift and unstable tower out of books and other random objects. Germany's eyes widened. That idiot! If he fell he would crack his head open on the table. Germany walked quickly towards him, and sure enough, the rickety tower beneath Italy's now bare feet gave away.

Italy shrieked as he lost his balance, only to slam backwards into Germany, who let out a muffled 'oof' in surprise. Sure Italy weighed practically nothing, but he did fall on him.

"Italy! Watch it you dumkoff! You're going to get yourself killed!" Germany said. His words sounded angry, but that was because he didn't want to show just how terrified he had been when Italy was falling. Cracking your head on a table would suck for anyone, but Germany knew just how sensitive to pain the fragile Italian was. He didn't want to see him hurt.

Italy was breathing heavily, and his face turned red when he noticed that Germany was practically hugging him. Italy turned around and wrapped his thin arms around the startled German, burying his face into Germany's strong shoulder and resisting the urge to cry.

"Oh dio Germany. That was so scary! Grazie Germania! Grazie!" Italy breathed out into Germany's shoulder, shaking in fear. He knew what would have happened had Germany not caught him, and even the thought scared him.

The thought scared Germany as well. He awkwardly put his arms around Italy's waist and held him in a sort of hug, trying to comfort his little friend. Italy eventually stopped shaking, and pulled away from Germany, face red.

"Ah! Scusate Germania! I got clingy there, again. Romano is right, I am an idiota!" Italy looked upset with himself. For some reason, this made Germany angry to see the normally bubbly Italian sad.

"It's okay Italy. I don't mind. And your brother is a bastard." Germany said firmly.

Italy looked a little like he disagreed with the statement against his brother, but he smiled at Germany's words.

Germany realized they were still hugging and turned red. He released a smiling Italy and coughed into his hand nervously.

"So uh, are we going to watch that movie?" He asked, trying desperately to change the mood and the conversation. Italy looked….. disappointed? But smiled again and nodded, holding up the movie before inserting it into the dvd player.

He then dragged Germany over to the couch and sat next to him, leaning on the German's shoulder and making him blush.

Germany didn't shove Italy away, instead just letting the little Italian rest his light auburn haired head on his shoulder. Once the movie actually started, Germany found himself losing interest immediately. It wasn't that the movie was boring; it was actually quite well done. It was just that there was something more… captivating. Well, to be honest, some_one _more captivating.

Germany looked down at the happy Italian laying on his shoulder, and found himself staring. Italy was fixated on the movie, and his breath was warm against Germany's shoulder.

Tentatively, Germany raised his large hand to Italy's soft auburn hair and ran his fingers through it, stroking Italy's hair. He didn't really know what he was doing or why he was doing it, but Italy seemed to like it, so he continued.

Italy had completely relaxed now, and he snuggled into Germany, letting out a breathy "veh~", reminding Germany of how Greece's cats purr when they're happy. Italy's expression was contented, his entire body composed in a state of happy peacefulness. The dim lighting coming from the television cast Italy in a strange glow, his cheeks were lightly pink, his hair a little ruffled from Germany messing with it, and he cuddled even closer to Germany.

Much as he never thought he would say it, Germany had to admit that Italy was… adorable. Yes, now that he actually acknowledged it, Germany realized that little Italian he had always complained about was, well, freaking adorable.

Somehow this just felt… right. Feeling Italy's warm fragile body pressed up against him, the boy's small shoulders rising and falling in a steady rhythm, Italy's heartbeat could be felt faintly. Germany found himself at peace, which was new to him.

Before he could stop himself, before he could let his mind stop him, Germany lowered his hand from Italy's hair and cupped it around Italy's delicate chin, tilting his pretty face upwards, and pressed his lips to Italy's.

The kiss was soft, chaste, and gentle, not anything sexual or intense. And yet, it contained enough love behind it that even one of those tongue-tangling make-out sessions France would pull off could have compared.

Once Germany realized what he was doing, he pulled back blushing, expecting Italy to shove him away in horror. Instead, Italy looked overjoyed, and leaned towards Germany, reconnecting their lips in another gentle kiss.

Italy pulled back and even though he said it in barely a whisper, Germany could still her his words.

"Ti Amo, Germania." Italy's eyes were half-lidded, and he was smiling up at Germany.

Germany's heart almost stopped. He then found himself saying 3 words he never thought he'd say, especially to the Italian he always claimed was a pain, and ye he was able to say them with no hesitation and complete sincerity.

"Ich Liebe Dich, mein süβes Italian."

(A/N: Ta-Da! Sorry it sucked. I'm a horrible writer. Please communicate with me through the comments button. Sorry I'm so bad, goodbye.

-C.R.)


End file.
